Two Masks, One Soul
by nummedfinger
Summary: Catherine is a normal girl, besides the fact she only has one eye. She goes on a journey to find where she belongs, and finds something even more. Like I say, there is someone, for everyone.( UPDATED! IM A LAZY POOP!)
1. Schoolhouse Blues

Catherine peered at the clock on the wall, 2:10; 5 more minutes till the bell. She sighed with relief, "I thought the day would never end." As the minutes went by, Catherine kept to herself as usual, but other people didn't keep to themselves. "Hey Catherine," said Noel, the most popular girl in school, "what are you doing this weekend?" Catherine knew what was coming, popular girl ask unpopular girl question, unpopular girl answers, popular girl says something smart-ass then snorts it off with her friends. Rather than answering her with the truth, Catherine said, "Nothing." Noel pretended to look interested, "Oh, well me and the girls were planning on going to the movies. You can come if you wanted to, but I guess you'll have to sit on the far end since your eye is, how should I say, out of order!" The group of girls cackled loudly and turned around. Catherine clenched her fist, ever since she was a little girl; people had made fun of her eye. It wasn't her fault that her eye had gotten cancer, not her fault the doctors had to remove her left eye because it was rotted down to the root. After the eye had been removed though, the strangest thing started to happen. Before the wound had healed fully, the skin around her eye had begun to grow over her stitches; incredibly fast. Since then, no eye, only a misshapen lump of thick hard skin on the left part of her face. "I can see just fine Noel, and obviously better than you." she replied. "What makes you say that Quase Moto?" "You wear contacts, I don't." Noel frowned, but regained her dignity. "At least my family can afford such things, but since you're a Cyclops, I guess it would only be half price!" Again the group of girls laughed. The bell rang, and all got up to get to the door. Catherine got up to walk home, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. "I heard what you said to Noel, that wasn't too nice." Of coarse, Tommy, Noel's boyfriend. "If you ask me, she was not too nice to me as well." Tommy punched her in the face, "You have no feelings Catherine, it's okay to make fun of you." She held her face, "Just because my eye is gone doesn't mean my feelings are gone too." He punched her again, this time harder. "I need to go Tommy, my mom will start to worry." He laughed sarcastically, "Don't try to fool me, I know your mom is dead." Catherine slipped on her bag. "Doesn't mean she won't be worried." "You're a freak." He sneered. As he left the room, she smiled. If being a freak felt as good as this, then she would rather be like it for the rest of her life. 


	2. Jasons kill

Far away, in the deep, deep forest, a boy and a girl were swimming in Crystal Lake. "Come on in Stacy! It's nice and cool." The girl stepped back, "But Jeremy, what about all those stories of Jason Voorhees?" He laughed, "I can take him, now get in here with me." She smiled at her boyfriend, and proceeded in. All of a sudden, Jeremy had been pulled under the water. "Jeremy, stop it, you're not scaring me." He didn't come up, and she began to worry. Before she could call him again, the water where Jeremy had been pulled under turned to a dark red. "Jeremy! Oh my God!" she said running off the dock. While trying to go get help, she slipped in a puddle of water. Suddenly a gloved hand rose from the water and grabbed Stacy by the ankle. "Help! Help!" No one heard the screams of terror as she was pulled down to her watery grave. The water turned an even darker red as Jason Voorhees rose from the water. He held his machete close as he headed to the old rotted cabin. He wanted someone else to kill; he was growing tired of so little. He threw his machete in the corner of the room, and waited for the perfect kill to come. 


	3. Heartbreaking News

"Yuck, just perfect." Catherine said as she opened the door to her house. There were beer bottles everywhere. "Dad? Dad, I'm home!" A 50-year-old man stumbled to the hallway, "Hello my dear," he said drunkenly, "how was your day?" She smiled, her dad wasn't an alcoholic, but he had been drinking a lot more lately. "Hi dad, my day was fine. What would you like for dinner?" she said leading him to a chair. "Nothing special honey." He paused for a moment. "What the hell happened to your face?" How did he notice? Her face must have been bruised. "Nothing dad, I just got a little pushed around today." He frowned, but accepted the story. "Well, the doctor called today." He said opening a beer. "Oh really," she took the beer from him and handed him a water, "what did he say?" Her father sighed, "Catherine, it seems that the cancer in your eye has not been fully removed, and because of that, it is spreading." Catherine couldn't believe it, all of these years hoping it had been gone, but it had just been hiding. Her father continued, "He has predicted that in a matter of weeks, the cancer will begin to grow on your skin and take over your whole face." She felt nothing, she couldn't cry or scream. She was just too shocked. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, if this is my fate, then I accept it. And I know we cannot afford any more operations, so I am ready for anything. Please excuse me dad, I'm going out for a walk now." He said nothing, he knew it wouldn't help. 'My whole face? All of it? That means my skin will rot on her face. She would have nothing to hide the cancer. There was only one thing to do, she had to hide her face. No one could see it anymore. She began to walk back into town. Hopefully, she would find something there. 


	4. The second mask is obtained

Who knew it would be such a hard decision to chose a mask to replace your face? (supposed to be funny) It had been an hour since she arrived at the store, but she still could not find a good mask. There were the stupid rubber masks that were supposed to be scary, clear ones, and sequined ones with feathers. "Look, you have been here forever, are you going to pick or not?" said the sales associate. "I'm sorry, but do you have anything that is just plain white? Like from the Phantom of the Opera?" The woman snickered, "You're lucky, we only have one of those." Catherine picked it up and looked at the price, "It's 10.00 dollars." The saleswoman nodded her head, "Like I said, it's the only one." Catherine sighed, but pulled the right amount out of her pocket without arguing. As she walked out of the store, she slipped the mask on. "There, now no one will recognize me." 'What do I do now?' she thought. Without even thinking, she waved down a taxi, and got in the first one to stop. "Where to?" asked the driver. "Camp Crystal Lake." She replied. He drove off, not saying a word. After about 30 minutes of silence, the cab driver started to talk to her, "You know Camp Crystal Lake is haunted, right?" She nodded, "I know." He continued, "Good, so since I don't need to explain the story, I will only go as far as the forest road. After that, you are walking." "That's fine." She knew the whole story of Jason Voorhees, and if she did meet him, she wouldn't care if he slaughtered her. Not since after the news. "It's not too far, just about a 10 minute walk." Said the driver as she got out of the car. "Thank you, here is all the money I have. Keep the change." She said walking off. Nothing could stop her now, not even Jason Voorhees. What was this feeling she had? Every time she mentioned that name, something let go inside. Something she never felt before. As she thought to herself, she stubbed her toe on something. "Ow, dammit, I almost tripped. What is that?" Something was on the ground, but what was it? She couldn't see, so she bent down the get a closer look. What was there surprised her, 2 decapitated bodies. "Well, isn't that nice... I guess they had a good camping trip." Catherine walked on, hoping to reach the camp soon. 


	5. Music of the Night

Night fell, and Catherine walked on. She couldn't see anything, so she began to feel around her. She looked to the sky; she could hardly see anything because off all the trees. She began to back up with her eyes still fixed on the sky. Catherine suddenly felt something sharp pierce her heel. "Ahhh! What is tha- W-WOAH!" she screamed as she began to fall down the slope behind her. Dirt flew as she tumbled but finally, she stopped on flat ground. Not moving, she said, "Oh God, what happened?" She looked to her heel; she had been cut. "Jesus, it must have been a rock. Huh? Where's my mask? It must have fallen off during my fall!" Catherine franticly searched through the darkness. "There it is." She said grabbing it.

He stood from afar so not to make his presence known. He had seen that quick flash of her face, and she looked just like he did, besides the dead part. He decided to watch her for a bit longer. Catherine stood even though her heel hurt. "I guess I had better find a place to stay." There in the distance she saw the old camp mess hall. She shrugged her shoulders and began to walk toward the building. He followed her, knowing that every step she took, the deeper his curiosity grew. As she entered the cabin, she noticed a faint smell. "Nasty, it smells like blood in here." She looked around seeing only a few things. An old dusty couch, a broken table, and a piano. She noticed it was very old and when she pushed it key it was very out of tune. "Maybe I'll just play for a minute." She said wiping the dust from the keys. Jason was outside, staring through the window. He listened as she sang along to the song on the piano. "Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ... Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ... Open up your mind, Let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight - the darkness of the music of the night." Jason didn't know this song but it intrigued him. He began to walk into the cabin. " Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!" He was so much closer to her, so close that if he stretched his arm he would be able to touch her hair. "Let your soul Take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me..." Catherine's fingers slid off the keys and she sat quietly. Jason took another step that made the floor creak. "Who's there?" Catherine asked.


End file.
